


Ménage à Trois

by toast_ghost



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ghost/pseuds/toast_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper, Heavy, and Medic have some hot, sweaty sex in Sniper's camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty fic written at 2 AM. I have a head cold. I'm sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the paragraphs being bunched together. I can't remember how to separate them, and I'm just tired of fucking with this thing. If you like to beta work, hmu.
> 
> Will work for prompts.

Medic could only whimper and writhe against Heavy, his face flushed a deep red. He was panting harshly, his broad chest heaving as he tossed his head from side to side. Heavy hummed in his ear, his fingers pinching and twisting the man's nipples. The doctor rolled his hips, crying out in frustration as Sniper held him down.  
"Don't want ya ta cum too early, now," Sniper chuckled, his lips hovering just above Medic's leaking cock. He ran his tongue down the shaft to lap up Medic's pre-cum, his sharp canines glinting in the sunlight that shone through the window of the camper. They were trapped in the suffocating heat of Sniper's van, sweat dripping off of their bodies. Heavy was supporting Medic's weight and Sniper was kneeling before the both of them. "Trust me, doc'. This is gonna feel real good. Gonna fuck ya nice an' propah." After licking his lips, Sniper dove back down. He took Medic's entire cock deep into his throat, groaning deeply.  
With a loud cry, Medic tossed his head back against Heavy's chest, his eyebrows drawn up and his mouth hanging wide open. Drool dripped from his lip, his cheeks and the tips of his ears bright. The flush was spread down across Medic's neck and it ran across his chest. Heavy hummed and he kissed Medic's shoulder, biting down gently. Sniper was practically worshiping his cock, slurping as he sucked and swallowed the doctor's thick cock. He hummed at the bitter taste of the man's pre-cum, lapping down the bitter fluid. Sniper soon pulled off Medic's cock with a wet pop, his lips stained cherry red.  
"Ain't he a beaut? He was born to take cock," Sniper growled, leaning forward. He ran his tongue along Medic's raised nipples, the tip of it swirling around each pink nub. "Look at 'im. Starvin' for a good fuck. Wants to be filled 'till he screams." The words dripped from the man's tongue, his voice smokey and sinful.  
"Doctor has not ever taken two men at once. Will be very tight. Tighter than usual." Heavy chuckled. Medic whimpered, the dirty talk going straight to his aching cock. Heavy captured Medic's lips in a searing kiss, swallowing down Medic's desperate moans for more.  
"Gonna fuck 'im real hard and fast. He's gonna taste our cum at the back of his tongue. Won't be able to walk for days." Sniper snarled, biting against Medic's neck. He left dark bruises against the man's porcelain skin. Medic loved to show them off. He loved it when everyone knew who he belonged to.  
Sniper left a bright red mark before he stepped away, leaving Medic to whimper and whine desperately. He begged for Heavy to take him, his cock weeping. Sniper grabbed a bottle of lube from his messy table and he returned to the pair, opening the bottle. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing the liquid between his hands to warm it up. Heavy took both of Medic's legs gently and he carefully spread them, giving Sniper better access.  
The Australian pressed his fingers against Medic's entrance, his finger circling lazily against the tight ring of muscle. Medic choked back a loud moan, his arms coming to anchor themselves around Heavy's thick neck. The large man held him gently, not letting him move a single inch as Sniper prepared him. The sounds that left Medic's throat were music to their ears, the man's sighs and gasps like golden honey. Sniper pressed a finger deep inside Medic, smirking at the delighted cry that the doctor gave him.  
Medic was writhing and grinding down onto Sniper's finger, begging for more. Heavy placed Medic's legs on Sniper's shoulders, the doctor's legs hooking behind Sniper's neck. When a second finger entered him, Medic gave a pleased sigh, his head against Heavy's shoulder.  
"Think you oughta go first, mate. Your cock should stretch 'im quite a bit more," Sniper breathed, feeling lightheaded already. He took Medic's waist and he motioned for the man to lean forward. Medic obeyed, pushing himself against Heavy to cling to Sniper. Medic ran his tongue against the Australian's jawline, a purr on his lips. Sniper bit back a moan, giving Medic's bare ass a gentle swat. "Behave, now. Don't wanna haveta spank ya." Sniper chuckled, feeling the doctor's cock twitch against his stomach.  
Sniper handed Heavy the bottle of lube, watching as he large man slicked up his huge cock. He licked his lips, hunger gleaming in his eyes. Heavy stepped forward and he slowly began to enter Medic, a hiss escaping his lips. Medic's body began to swallow him up eagerly.  
"Tight ain't he? So fuckin' hot, too. Nice an' hot for us." Sniper hummed, gently leaning Medic back against Heavy again. Tremors tore through Medic's body, his eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to bounce on the Russian's cock. He gave a yelp of surprise when Sniper gave a sharp smack against his chest. "You're gonna cum, love. Just relax and let go. No need ta rush." Sniper ran his hand up and down Medic's chest. Heavy wrapped his large arms around Medic's shoulders, forcing himself to keep still as Sniper prepared himself.  
Sniper poured more lube onto his hands and he slicked his cock. He groaned, glancing down between his legs. Medic's cock was completely erect, standing straight and leaking. The head was a dark red colour, pre-cum dripping from the slit. Medic was trembling and whimpering, like a bitch in heat. He was desperate. He needed to cum.  
"Gonna take it nice an' slow. Let your body take it." The Australian breathed, biting his lower lip as he closed the space between him and Medic. He pressed the head of his cock against Medic's already stretched hole, the muscles tight around Heavy's cock. Licking his lips, Sniper slid his cock against Heavy's, both men groaning at the much needed friction.  
It was definitely a stretch, and Medic could not stay still. He was squirming as Sniper pressed the head of his cock firmly against his hole, the burning feeling intense. He struggled to breathe, huffing and whining. Heavy murmured encouragement in his ear and kissed him gently. Medic wanted this. He needed this.  
When Sniper's cock finally--finally--entered him, Medic cried out in both pain and pleasure. He bucked his hips, his muscles clamping down on both men as Sniper slowly pressed. The camper was filled with the sounds of their panting and huffing, groans mixed with the breathy sounds. Sniper struggled to keep himself from pounding into Medic, his knees shaking.  
"S-So fuckin'..God.." The marksman growled. He saw stars when his cock finally sank deep into Medic, his fingers gripping the man's waist hard. There would be lovely bruises in the morning, and Sniper couldn't wait to plant gentle kisses on each and every one of them.  
Medic's toes curled as he felt Sniper finally sink into him. Heavy was panting and grunting into his ear, sweat running down his face. The heat was too much. The pleasure was too much. And yet, it was still not enough.  
"O-Oh.." The doctor whined, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sniper's messy hair. "Fuck me..F-Fuck me..I want it..Give it t-to me.." He choked, staring up at Sniper through his thick lashes. Sniper huffed, trying to catch his breath. He grit his teeth, giving a gentle thrust. Medic did not protest. He was begging for more, writhing on the two cocks that filled him so perfectly.  
Without wasting another moment, Sniper began to thrust. He groaned, leaning forward and burying his face into Medic's neck, both their bodies sticky with sweat. His head was swimming and he felt like he was going to explode. His skin was on fire. His blood was boiling and his bones were melting inside his body. He bit down onto Medic's collarbone to hold back a whimper.  
Heavy began to thrust as well, his large cock moving deeper inside Medic. The thick head of his cock rammed relentlessly into Medic's prostate, making Medic cry out with pleasure. They were beyond words, having been turned into animals. It was all instinct, now. Musk and heat, hormones and pleasure. Their minds went blank.  
The Russian leaned against the wall of the camper as Sniper fucked into Medic, his cock rocking against Heavy's. Skin slapped loudly, though it could barely rise above the desperate cries of pleasure. Medic was nearly bouncing on his lovers' cocks, his mouth fixed in a perfect "O".  
"M-Mein Gott, Mein Gott, Mein Gott," Medic chanted breathlessly, heat pooling in his stomach. "I-I'm going to..to..A-aah!" He gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as he came. Hot cum shot from his cock, painting against Sniper's chest. Medic rode through his orgasm, spurting his load for a good five seconds before he collapsed against Heavy, his breathing ragged.  
Heavy's thrusts became more rough. He pounded into Medic in a quick staccato, soon coming after the man. A loud roar filled the camper as Heavy came deep inside the doctor. Medic's searing body became even hotter and wetter after Heavy came, and Sniper fucked Medic madly.  
His hips were nearly a blur as he rammed deep into Medic, swears dripping from his lips. White exploded in his vision when he came, his cum joining Heavy's. His knees shook violently and he threatened to fall right there. Heavy hummed, gently lowering the now limp Medic onto the floor. Sniper gladly followed.  
"F-Fuck...that was..shit.." Sniper huffed, laying down on the floor with his two lovers. Medic was out of it, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. His shoulders quivered and his breathing was quick. Pink was dusted all over his sweat slicked body. His signature curl was plastered against his forehead.  
Their cocks soon softened, and Sniper pulled from Medic with a grunt. A wet pop followed Heavy's cock as he pulled himself free. Sniper hummed, his eyes falling onto Medic's hole. Cum was oozing from his gaping entrance, and Sniper chuckled, running his hands along Medic's ass cheeks.  
Sniper did not have the energy to grab covers and sheets for his lovers, and it was far too hot to cover up. They laid on the faded carpet of Sniper's camper, their sweat cooling their bodies as they cuddled and kissed. The afterglow was lovely and intense, filling the camper with a soft haziness. The trio soon fell asleep, wrapped in a tangle of arms.


End file.
